


Disentangle me

by ravioleeheicho



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioleeheicho/pseuds/ravioleeheicho
Summary: Have you ever wondered why frames are so dull-looking?





	Disentangle me

Have you ever wondered why frames are dull-looking? They have color and stuff but not actually that exciting. I'm no painter nor artist. You're no painter nor artist but one thing I know is that you're an art. You were made by hands touching, lips molding and body twisting. In any form, you're an art. You were born to bring life to the dull. I wasn't so sure at first how to bring my thoughts into sentences and how am I able to extend my hand and tell you what I actually mean all this time. 

 

You're not my muse. No, you're far more than that. I didn't color you. I didn't give life to you. I didn't tangle ribbons over your limbs and at the end, light up my bulbs. I didn't. You're my art. This is art. You were made before this. You were inside my brain before I even started typing out to tell everyone how beautiful you are. How one of a kind this thought can be. You kept me going by telling me exactly what word I should use next. I was wrong. You are far more than my art. 

 

You painted me. You painted me with colors I never knew existed and that's how I managed to disentangle all my wrapped up thoughts over me. Every stroke gave me clue who I really am. And when you splashed me the last paint, I still wasn't getting answer from all these bright colors that seem to blind me and  for a second I thought I could hear voices telling me to go and continue letting you paint my next journey. 

 

And so I comply. 

 

You sprinkled me with truths and tears. It wasn't paint. It wasn't experience nor any picture but It was pain. I shed blood for our art. Our art. 

 

It's so nice to hear those words... _Our Art_

 

You helped me stand up and I gave my whole gear to you. 

 

You told me I was so beautiful. 

 

You told me that I exploded. 

 

You compared me to a firework. 

 

I'm too wrecked. I'm such a disturbance to the night sky. 

 

But I bloomed and I looked so beautiful contrasting the dull frame called sky. 

 

I looked down. 

 

 

 

 

And then you were the most beautiful picture I came to encounter. Your point of view visible through your eye glasses’ reflection and I let out a whimper cause I didn’t get to be part of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me that even the most disturbing picture can create the most artistc person to interpret it.


End file.
